The present invention relates to an external compiling device of a directory and a schedule calendar of a mobile phone, especially to a mobile phone could be employed to input pictograph characters from a computer or PDA to the external compiling device thereof for storing and displaying.
In general, the database for directory number is installed within a mobile phone for storing the generalized used directory number, date and time. However, since the key of the mobile phone is limited, thus only some representing data may be inputted, the complex characters may not be inputted directly, thus the using efficiency of a mobile phone is reduced.
Accordingly, the primary object of present invention is to provide an external compiling device of a directory and a schedule calendar of a mobile phone, in which the original communication port of the mobile phone, or an additional communication port is connected with an external data conversion and detection circuit so that it may be used to connect with the communication port of a general used computer, thus the individual data about the schedule calendar, directory, etc. may be received directly, thus the user may search these messages as required
Another object of the present invention is to provide an external compiling device of a mobile phone, after the data has been complied and stored, if the mobile phone has received a message, this message may be compared with the storage data of the directory number within the mobile phone, if yes, the name with the same directory number is displayed on the display screen, thus the owner of the mobile phone may know the caller.
Another object of the pet invention is to provide an external compiling device of a mobile phone by which the schedule calendar within the computer may directly be transferred into the mobile phone so that the mobile phone may inform the schedule to the user according the counter (day, hour, and minute) within mobile phone and the content of the schedule is also displayed on the screen.